MAC campaigns
MAC Cosmetics was originally founded by Frank Angelo and Frank Toskan. MAC AIDS Fund was established in 1994. Viva Glam '''is the backbone for MAC's AIDS Fund. Viva Glam is a line of lipsticks and lipglosses from which every cent of the sale price goes to help those living with HIV/AIDS around the world. 2010 Pink 4 Friday lipstick The '''Pink 4 Friday lipstick was a limited-edition lipstick by MAC Cosmetics to commemorate the release of Nicki Minaj's debut album, ''Pink Friday''. The lipstick was available only for four consecutive Fridays at the end of 2010. It was her first time linking up with MAC. Although it wasn't a part of the Viva Glam Campaign, it was still released by MAC. pink 4 friday pic.jpg Pink 4 Friday pic 1.jpg pink 4 friday pic 2.jpg 2012 Campaign Nicki and Ricky's Force Nicki Minaj teamed up with Ricky Martin to help MAC Cosmetics' Viva Glam. Both put out products to help people with HIV/AIDS. Minaj's product was lipstick (called Viva Glam Nicki 1) to support MAC Viva Glam. Martin's product was lip conditioner. The two products hit shelves on February 15, 2012 with 100% of proceeds from sales going towards the MAC AIDS fund, which helps those living with HIV/AIDS. The campaign raised $250 million making it the highest selling campaign. Nicki's lipstick has also became the highest selling lipsticks of all time. Their contribution got them a nomination at the VH1's Do Something Awards in the Do Something Style category, but they didn't win. Vivalaglam.jpg Vivalaglam-2.jpg Vivalaglam-3.jpg viva glam.jpg|Nicki Minaj celebrates the $250 million raised Viva Glam Lipglass Along with the lipstick, Nicki also released a Viva Glam lipglass as a side project. Just like the Viva Glam lipstick, all proceeds from sales went towards the MAC AIDS fund. The price of the lipglass is $15 for one (0.17 fl oz.). It is described as a “hot pink.” It’s a brightened medium pink, kind of strawberry-pink like, with subtle yellow undertones. It’s not quite bright enough to be a true hot pink–at least not on lips, though it’s brighter in the tube than on. UK Launch On October 29, 2012, Nicki launched her Lipglass at Selfrifges in London, England. lipglass 1.jpg lipglass 2.jpg lipglass 3.jpg selfridges 1.png selfridges 2.jpg selfridges 3.jpg 2013 Campaign In October 2012, it was revealed that Nicki renewed her sponsorship with MAC as the spokesperson for the 2013 Campaign. This year she will serve up a delectable duo of Lipstick and Lipglass in an all-new shade of pastel lavender pink (Amplified creme for the lipstick). Just like the 2012 Campaign, every cent goes to people with HIV/AIDS. MAC tweeted the ad campaign on Twitter, thanks to Minaj fans who made "#LAVENDERISTHENEWPINK" a trending topic on Twitter, as request of MAC to tweet the ad. The lipstick (called Viva Glam Nicki 2) was supposed to be released on February 9, 2013, but was pushed up a week earlier (January 31, 2013). The price is the same as last year ($15 for each). The 2 products are expected to raise about $37 million for MAC Aids Fund. MAC Pro Store Event On January 22, Nicki joined fans for a MAC event to promote her new lipstick at the MAC Cosmetics Pro Store in Los Angeles, CA. Nicki-minaj-viva-glam.jpg viva glam 2013.jpg|The lipstick and lipglass of2013 viva glam 2.jpg|Set-up in Stores viva glam 3.jpg nicki and sb.png nicki and the team.jpg Category:Products Category:Projects Category:Endorsements Category:Charity Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013